


Ashes, Ashes: A Sequence [Podfic]

by nebroadwe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: "Where is my mother?", Drabble Sequence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are so like her," he murmurs, and when the boy stretches his neck to hear more, a hawk straining after poisoned meat, he whispers, "She was a traitor, too."  (Read by the author.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, Ashes: A Sequence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ashes, Ashes: A Sequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676875) by [nebroadwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebroadwe/pseuds/nebroadwe). 



The mp3 of this podfic may be heard [here](https://app.box.com/s/wpt3ojkrxm1ki96metx06o1spo68sqif). (Link now fixed!)


End file.
